Resident Evil:Oblivion
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: They escaped the events of R.E.E. but now they must face oblivion if they want to survive...


Resident Evil:Oblivion

_**Flashback...2008**_

2008...it's a year that will haunt me and my friends for the rest of our lives. Why, you might ask? Well...in 2008 a viral outbreak spread all over the world from a known source called 'The Alice Program.' the virus was meant to infect people around the world, turning them into cannibalistic zombies, if that isn't the worst part, the other problem was that we had no chance of survival. Our group, which consisted of me, my best buddy Anthony, his girlfriend Jasmine, and 30 other survivors. While we were constantly moving we found the disease and the cure of the Alice Program, Alice herself. The wierd thing was, she was trying to stop it, and with her powers it would be easier to help the people find safe refuge somewhere in the world, though the place she mentioned, I really, **really **didn't want to go there, the place she mentioned, was Alaska, although we had the choice of either possibley freezing to death, or being used as chewing gum by the monsters, so reluctantly our leaders Claire Redfield, Carlos Olivera, and L.J. accepted her offer.

It was a sad trip however. Not only were we constantly getting ambushed by zombies, we were also running low on food and water, sooner or later, we would die of starvation, but thanks to the Lord we made it to Alaska, though we lost 23 of our friends including Olivera, L.J., and another one of our friends who made it to the group, Zach Vanbeek. We still somehow managed to keep the others alive and well, and God gave us a holy miracle when on one of our radios that by some miracle still worked, the new president spoke to a whole world about the cure. Apparentley they captured one of the creatures and brought it back to their headquarters and administered some kind of cure, and it worked by some miracle, the president then made an evacuation plan for all of the people still out there, Anthony being the incredible Tech Wizard he was, contacted the radio frequency somehow and in less the 14 hours, 3 helicopters came for all of us, taking us away from Alaska and away from Hell as we know it.

I had spent a lot of time with the survivors that we had rescued, I felt bad that I couldn't protect them, and I couldn't get their smiling faces out of my head when they finally knew their nightmare was over. But that only made me feel worse because I know I could have protected them, Anthony says I did the best that I could...did I really? Oh and if I didn't mention it, my name...is Ryan.

7 years have passed since that horrendous incident..._**End Flashback...**_

_**Ryan's Pov...**_

I had finally done what I always wanted to do, I actually graduated from not only high school, but also college. I was just freaking out at that moment, after college was over I took a job in law enforcement. I was assigned as a security officer in Minnesota, and then finally I was assigned as an officer in Racoon City. I couldn't beleive what happened when I got there, apparentley they all wanted to throw this huge party for me, not only to welcome me to the force, but also to get off duty as well. Things were just awesome at the party, some of the guys were drinking their lungs out, the others including me, were sharing funny stories and shooting targets in the range. The girls were talking about what it would be like to be a mother, or something else they would talk about, some of the other girls hung around the shooting range with me and some of the other guys, I was just having so much fun with my new friends. Then the party turned into a dance, the guys who were too drunk to even open their eyes turned in for the night, a couple of women asked me to dance, and so I did, though I am not what most would call a very good dancer, though the girls didn't seem to mind, Hell they seemed to be enjoying it. Though as soon as it started, the party was also over, I was really excited for tommorrow when I would start to work as a Racoon City Police Officer. Though for some reason, I never got over the nightmares...

_**Anthony's Pov...**_

7 years...Damn I can't beleive it's been that long since operation R.E.E. Maybe I was asleep the whole time, though you don't work for Umbrella for 3 years and act stupid all your life eh? I never really wanted to work for Umbrella, but I had to make some money, so I unintentionally helped to spawn the virus that started operation R.E.E. Maybe I should have picked a different job, ah Hell there probably weren't any other jobs available anyway, I did meet a girl at Umbrella though. I met her in the infected lab where she had this bad cut on her leg and it was starting to get infected, so I helped her get better, she told me her name was Jasmine and that her dad owned a workout video but her mom was dead, I felt bad for her, but I know that she is tough and she could deal with it. After she was completely healed the news broke out that Racoon City was infected with monsters and that those outside the walls won't be rescued. Ryan instantly came up in my mind because I sure as Hell knew he wasn't going to make it, so Jasmine and I found him in his apartment fighting off the creatures, we helped him and soon we were on our way out of Racoon City, after it was all over Jasmine and I are still together and moved back to Racoon City just like Ryan did, I always thought that the nightmares would be over...I was wrong.

Resident Evil:Oblivion...


End file.
